cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney characters
|goal = To serve their king and queen|home = Disney Kingdom|fate = |image =Disney characters wallpaper 2.jpg }}The 'Disney characters '''are major characters in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom and in the cartoon series, Disney Adventures. As the name suggests, they are residents of the Disney Kingdom who serve the royal family. Unlike their movie counterparts, they have a different personalities and by the end of the film, a new fashion sense. Background When a Disney movie production is over, the Disney characters from the respective movie are magically transported to a realm known as the Disney Kingdom. Once the characters have entered their kingdom, they are immediately given eternal youth, allowing them to live forever. The Disney characters are led by their king Davis and queen Sammie, whom they are eternally loyal to. When Davis feared that his home and people may be in danger, one day, he began to find the child with the strongest Disney child. All of the Disney characters vowed to serve the child who will save the kingdom whenever it's in danger. Appearances Disney Kingdom When Davis finds the child with the strongest Disney spirit, he orders the fairies to teleport the child and his brothers to the Disney Kingdom. Once the boys appeared in the Disney Kingdom, Tinker Bell and her friends sprinkled pixie dust on the boys to wake them up. Mark, Jalen, and Jordan awake to see that they're surrounded by their favorite Disney characters. Sammie and Davis welcome the boys with open arms and welcomes them into their new home, the Disney Castle. While the royal family is eating their breakfast, Davis assigns Hercules and his family to take Mark to the Greek village, Dumbo and his fiends to take Jordan to circus and for Tarzan and Jane to take Jalen to the jungle. As the gang departs from the kingdom, a mysterious lightning storm enters the kingdom. During the Jones brothers' absence, the mysterious lightning storm revives Davis' evil brother, Tank. Once he is revived, he puts a deadly curse on the entire Disney Kingdom, plaguing it with monsters and leading the other Disney characters to hide in the homes, seeing it being too dangerous to walk on the streets. The Jones brothers return to the Disney Kingdom and have it evacuated to safety in the abandoned village. The Disney characters discovered that Sammie and Davis were trapped inside a painting and cannot be freed by fairy magic. Pongo informs Mark, that the Disney cyborgs are somewhere near the city and can help them defeat Tank. The Beast, Belle, Aladdin, Jasmine, Rajah, Abu, Flynn Rider, Rapunzel, Maximus, Pascal, Simba, Kovu, Nala, Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa are the Disney characters that tag along with Mark on his adventure. He is given a magic wand and Peter Pan's sidekick, Tinker Bell to sprinkle pixie dust, when they are in need of it. During the adventure meet up with the cyborgs and eventually learn that Mickey Mouse and Friends are concealing the powers of the magic crystals is what sustaining the existence of the Disney characters. If the crystals are destroyed by Tank, the Disney characters will become mortal and eventually die. Luckily, the Disney characters are saved when Mark defeats Tank and the Disney characters are surprised to learn that Mufasa and Hurley are alive and are relived that they returned home to the Disney Kingdom. With Tank finally good, the Disney characters cheer for Mark and carry him back to the restored kingdom for a celebration party. The Disney characters attend to the wedding of Mark and Annabelle and enjoy a dance party that is eventually moved into the castle, so the newlyweds can have a quiet waltz together. Disney Adventures: The Adventures Begins All of the Disney characters return in the direct-to-video sequel as supporting characters. They are continuing to live their peaceful lives after Tank's death. Although, the clothing and anthropomorphism traditions have changed for the entire kingdom, some characters have chose to remain with their same clothing but has adopted new hobbies. Disney Adventures All of the Disney characters will return in the cartoon series as major characters. Some might get a story of their own. Trivia * Despite Mufasa appearing in the film, deceased Disney characters like Bambi's mother, Kerchak, and Ray doesn't appear in the film. Disney magic doesn't have power over life and death despite it reviving Mufasa. * Deceased Disney villains, imprisoned villains or presumably deceased villains don't reside anywhere in the kingdom. Their spirits and the living villains reside in a forbidden kingdom that is far away from the Disney Kingdom. This forbidden kingdom encourages characters to stay clear of the forbidden kingdom, seeing it as a sure-fire way to get killed. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users Category:Servants Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Mice Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Forest animals Category:Uncles Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Fairies Category:Transformed characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Royalty Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Pre-teens Category:Chefs Category:Lions Category:Meerkats Category:Grandparents Category:Warthogs Category:Bears Category:Aunts Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Politicians Category:Jungle animals Category:Immortal